Darkest Betrayals
by Mist in Morning Sky
Summary: When MoonClan's leader receives the same ominous prophecy over and over again about four cats destined to defeat a soon-coming darkness, what will it happen? Not even StarClan knows for sure... Rated T. Please, R & R! No flamers, please.
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

MoonClan

Leader- *Smokestar-Black-and-gray tom with yellow eyes

Deputy- *Shadepelt-Brown-black tabby tom, green eyes

AP: Rockpaw

Med. Cat- *Featherfur- Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Hollyberry- Black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

Swallowtail- White she-cat with ginger patches

AP: Whitepaw

Sootwhisker- Gray tom with orange spots, has green eyes

AP: Thistlepaw

Goldencloud- Golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Blackclaw- Black tom with yellow eyes

AP: Darkpaw

Nightflower- Smoky gray she-cat with yellow eyes

AP: Mintpaw

*Icefang- Snow-white tom with blue eyes

AP: Snowpaw

Ivywhisker- Dark brown she-cat with one white paw

AP: Swiftpaw

Sunfall- Golden she-cat with streaks of orange; Has amber eyes.

Stonepelt- Dark gray tom, yellow eyes

Owlflight- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Runningstorm- Small, light brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Sandpaw- Light ginger tom, yellow eyes

Whitepaw- White she-cat, blue-purple eyes

*Thistlepaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Mintpaw- Black she-cat with orange ears, tail-tip, and paws, has green eyes

Queens

Shadowspots- White she-cat with black spots (Flamekit- Orange tom with black spots)

Petalflower- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes (Molekit- Brown tabby tom with blue eyes; Ashkit- Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

Silverpool- Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Snowkit- White she-cat with green eyes; Swiftkit- Dark tabby she-cat, green eyes; Darkkit- Black tom with amber eyes)

Elders

Graystone- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Oakclaw- Light brown tabby tom, blue eyes

TreeClan

Leader-Rosestar- White she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Leafgaze- Dark brown tabby tom with light green eyes

Med. Cat-Jaysong- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice-Ripplepaw- White she-cat with gray splotches; Has blue eyes

Warriors-

Brightflower- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes

AP-Grasspaw

Dewspots- Black tom with light gray spots and yellow eyes

AP- Stormpaw

Watermist- Blue-gray she-cat speckled with white

Pebblestream- Brown tom with blue eyes

Mistynose- Golden-brown she-cat with white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail-tip

AP- Dapplepaw

Icestripe- Red tom with white stripes

AP- Copperpaw

Cloudpelt- Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes

Minnowtail- Gray tabby she-cat with white streaks

AP- Shadowpaw

Specklecloud- Gray tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens-

Mossleaf- Red she-cat with green eyes (Fawnkit, Windkit)

Elders-

One-ear- Brown tabby tom with one ear missing

Emberfang- Red she-cat with golden stripes

RockClan

Leader-Sandstar- Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Deputy-Adderfang- Red-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Med. Cat-Meadowflower- Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors-

Stonefoot- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Goldenleaf- Golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

AP- Brindlepaw

Snaketooth- Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

AP- Boulderpaw

Mousespots- Light gray she-cat with brown spots

Tinywing- Small white she-cat with yellow eyes

Spiderclaw- Gray-and-black tom with amber eyes

AP-Dovepaw

Queens-

Honeypelt- Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Lightningtail- White she-cat with a black tail (Thornkit)

Elders-

Yellowclaw- Golden she-cat with yellow eyes

NightClan

Leader- Ashstar- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Eagleflight- Gray she-cat with white streaks

Med. Cat-Fawnstep- Light brown she-cat with white spots

Apprentice- Fernpaw

Warriors-

Shadowstep- Gray tom with black paws

AP- Silverpaw

Frostheart- White she-cat with blue eyes

AP- Tawnypaw

Owlstripe- Black tom with brown stripes

AP- Pricklepaw

Crowwing- Smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stripedpelt- Red tom with black stripes

AP- Nettlepaw

Whitebelly- Black she-cat with a white belly

Queens-

Bluewater- Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Elders-

Lost-eye- Ginger she-cat with one eye

Tallears- Black tom with very tall ears

Cats outside of Clans

Kittypets-

Sparkle- Blue-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Flame- Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Stripes- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rouges-

Shadow- Black tom with amber eyes

Tiger- Ginger tom with black stripes

Ruby- Brown she-cat with white paws, belly, muzzle, chest and tail-tip


	2. Prolouge

**YAY!!! The PROLOUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO.... EXCITED!!!!!!! Well, not really cause I've had it done for a week but was to lazy to put it up... SORRY!!! ******

"You _mousebrain!_" Spat a white she-cat speckled with gray as she jumped off from a low-hanging tree branch.

"What now, Rainstar?!" The gray-and-black tom groaned.

"You know why I'm here... _again._" The word rolled off her tongue as she narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Yeah, yeah. You've already told me many times about this 'prophecy'. But... you told me moons ago that this would happen... _Nothing _has happened." He growled as he took a seat on the leaf-strewn ground.

"Why can't you see what's right in front of you! Something _will_ happen!"

"But nothing has."

"Shouldn't you be looking out for your Clan instead of sitting around doing nothing but the occasional border patrol? I trusted you would do that when I made you as my deputy... but I now see I chose wrongly..." The words were full of hatred and disgust as if she couldn't _stand _to even look at him. "I trusted you, and you have failed."

"Well, I think you did a good job picking me as deputy instead of Oakclaw." He said smugly. "Anyway, you _were _deputy now you're not. Now all you can do is pester me about 'prophecies'!"

Rainstar inwardly cursed herself. "The darkness is coming. It will destroy this clan. Only four united as one can possibly stop this devastating evil. Darkness hangs over MoonClan like a storm waiting to be released. We can no longer hold back the darkness... For it... has been released..." The she-cat looked him strait in the eye before leaving.

"Liar!" He called after Rainstar.

"StarClan can no longer help you or your clan for _your _ignorance." Rainstar's voice echoed through the trees like thunder, even though she said it as a whisper.

**Hope you liked it! Of course most of you probably figured out who the tom is, what Clan it is... and yeah... so click the little button that says "Review this story/ chapter" And DO AS IT SAYS!!!! Thank you! ******


End file.
